


Cooking of Guilt

by JustSimon



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after END ROLL's True End 1. Russell getting a second chance on a better life, but guilty boy not sure if he deserve this.
Relationships: Russell Seager/Gardenia Reitman
Kudos: 4





	Cooking of Guilt

Boy who have a lot of guilt known as Russell found himself in a strange white place, then an unknown voice talked with Russell.   
;RUSSELL! CAN YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF A GUILTY FOR WHAT YOU DID?; "Yes." ;RUSSELL, SINCE YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR MISTAKES, PAIN AND SUFFERING OF THOSE WHO DIED FROM YOU, WE GIVING A SECOND LIFE, YOU HAVE A SECOND CHANCE ON A PROPER LIFE.; "Wait! No! I can't take this, after all my bad deeds i don't deserve it." ;NO RUSSELL, YOU PROVED THAT YOU NOT A BAD PERSON, ALSO YOUR FRIENDS, EVEN THEY REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID THEM, DESPITE ON THIS, THESE PEOPLE ALSO REMEMBER YOUR GOOD DEEDS IN THAT DREAM WORLD, EVERY YOUR SACRIFICES, THESE PEOPLE FORGAVE YOU AND THEY LOVE AND WAITING YOU, DON'T MAKE THEM WAIT, GO RUSSELL AND IN THIS TIME DO THE RIGHT THINGS.;   
After those words Russell woke up in the hospital, surrounded by his friends, summary he learned that with help of Yumi Russell's parents were deprived of parental rights and together with Mireille Yumi adopted Russell, so now Russell have a two loving mothers or actually one loving mother and loving father-mother, since Yumi actually wear a pants in the family. Tabasa became a big brother figure for Russell and in the free from school time Russell helping him in the zoo. In weekends Russell also helping Cody, Dogma and their mother in the church. Some days Russell helping to Doctor Kantera and together they have a nice tea time after work. Since Yumi working in the police and Mireille in the hospital, mostly of time Russell is home alone, but he not sad, actually Russell very proud by his mothers, after all they are saving lives, so he love them very much. But what about blessed girl? Well, Russell befriended with her and since they have a birthday in one day, Gardenia persuaded Russell celebrate together every year. With time bounds of friendship of Russell and Gardenia turned in something more and they became a couple, Gardenia even taught Russell how to smile. Chris in the beginning was very sad from fact that his best friend dating with his crush, but with time he understood them and support so best how he could, but even he is not alone, he met someone from Russell's past and now more determined and self assured. But that's not all, since Russell bound with his friends, every night when he sleep, Russell can have a dream, where he in the Nameless Town with his friends, but in this time they not created by his mind, his friends now actually real and can have a same Happy Dream, sometimes Russell and Gardenia have a date in his, no, in their happy dream, now Russell don't have a guilt, but he never forgets what been in his past life, to not repeat same mistakes. Now Russell is not alone, when he feel anxiety, Gardenia always here for him to support and care about Russell.  
'Hey Russell.' "What?" 'You still feel the guilt?' "..." 'Oh sorry, i didn't mean to-' "No, it's fine, i will be honest, yes, even if my life is normal now i still think, no, i still sure that i don't deserve all of this, i made too many bad deeds, mistakes, i still can't believe that you all forgave me, but i must ask, Gardenia, in that day, i took your life, i took you from your father, did you really forgave me?" 'Russell, of course i forgave you and i don't have any grudge on you.' "But why?" 'Because you in my opinion you deserve this, sure you made a lot of mistakes, but no one is perfect and don't forget, we all know your situation, but besides that we know who you really are, real Russell Seager who i know is timid, someone who hard express emotions and introverted, but deep inside you kind and caring, i love you Russell, love you for who you are.' "... Thank you Gardenia, it means a lot to me, i love you too amd i love all our friends." 'They love you too Russell, never forget that.'   
While Russell have someone around, he is sure that he will never make something bad ever again.


End file.
